As network operators and service providers strive to provide new or improved services and/or assets to users, network requirements may correspondingly increase. As a result, network operators and service providers must confront a host of challenges to ensure that quality of service (QOS) and other performance metrics are maintained. For example, one important challenge confronted by network operators and service providers is to ensure that service is not degraded or minimally degraded due to failures in the network.
Protection path(s) can be used to maintain end-to-end services when a network failure event occurs. The protection path(s) for a service can be pre-provisioned statically or generated dynamically in response to a network failure event.